


Red Satin, Green Silk

by plaidphoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chan, Explicit Sexual Content, Heroes to Villains, Orgy, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Going Under
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-22
Updated: 2005-12-22
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidphoenix/pseuds/plaidphoenix
Summary: As Draco Malfoy is inducted into the ranks of the Death Eaters, he discovers there is a certain service he must perform for the Dark Lord, and he won't be performing it alone.





	Red Satin, Green Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

This story is post-OotP but pre-HBP.

* * *

Draco Malfoy silently followed his father down the hallway of theunknown manor he had been silently port-keyed to in the dark hours of the night

Draco Malfoy silentlyfollowed his father down the hallway of the unknown manor he had been silentlyport-keyed to in the dark hours of the night. He was curious why he had beensummoned, but held his silence out of respect for his father. He was contentenough to know that not even Azkaban could hold a Malfoy for long.

 

He had returned from Hogwartsfor summer break after his sixth year to find his father and several of his‘associates’ holding court in his father’s study. He did not question that theywere there, or what they were doing. His father was a Malfoy; it went withoutsaying that precautions had been taken to ensure their safety and security.

 

That had been three weeksago. A week after his return, Draco had been brought before the Dark Lord andhad been given his mark. He did his name proud by remaining silent through thepainful ordeal. Pain was nothing compared to the power that came with it.

 

The hiss of “Crucio” had notcaught him unprepared; he had been warned to expect it. He had managed toremain stoically silent. Or at least he liked to think that he had. His bodystill ached some from the encounter, but it had been well worth it.

 

It would be well worth itwhen he could lord it over Potter and his Weasel friends. What was left of themthat is. The youngest one had disappeared right after Christmas, right undertheir noses and nobody was the wiser to what had happened to her, and she hadbeen summarily written off as dead. 

 

_Poor mudbloods and mugglelovers,_ Draco thought to himself, _butthat was what you got for backing the wrong side._

He continued following hisfather around a corner and saw his father stop before a rather ordinary lookingdoor. Only when he got close, did he see the ornate carvings that covered theframe.

 

_Runes._ Draco thought to himself. _Butwhy? To protect someone? Toprotect something? Curious._

 

“Draco, this is as far as Iwill accompany you,” Lucius Malfoy drawled, bringing his son out of his silentreverie, “Inside you will find someone who is waiting for you. You will doexactly as you are instructed. You will not talk back, strike back, or doanything that dishonors our family name. You will do nothing to dishonor ourLord.”

 

“Yes father,” Draco said witha start, unsure what was going on.

 

“Draco,” Lucius continued,“you are about to contribute to a plan our master has been contriving for quitesome time. Your participation is crucial. Do you understand me? Crucial!”

 

“Yes father,” Draco said withas much dignity as he could muster. He was unsure how he felt. Pride to besure, at being asked to participate in one of the Dark Lord’s plans, yet adegree of fear as well. What if he failed? His father’s wrath would be nothingcompared to what he would face if that happened.

 

“Remember Draco, you must notfail. If you fail, do not bother returning home ever again,” Lucius emphasizedonce more, his eyes boring strait into those of his son, "because if youdo, you will not be leaving here alive."

Draco fought down the urge toshudder with fear.

 

“Yes father,” Draco repliedas forcefully as he could.

 

“Very well, I bid you goodnight. When you are finished here, assuming you are still alive, you willreturn to your rooms at the Manor, and wait there until you are summoned. Doyou understand?” Lucius asked again, as if unconvinced his son understood whathe was to do.

 

“Yes, Father!” Draco said asfirmly as he could. Why was his father behaving this way? What could be soimportant?

 

“Good night Draco, and goodluck,” Lucius said as he disappeared around the corner, “and Draco?”

 

“Yes father?” Draco replied,noting the almost amused tone on his father’s voice.

 

“Do try to enjoy yourselfwon’t you?” Lucius replied with an uncharacteristic laugh.

_Sarcasm._ _But why would mock me? I’m his son!_

 

“Yes father,” He replied, andwith that, Lucius was gone.

 

“Good night father!” Dracocalled out to the dark hallway, and then turned back to look at the door.

 

Working up his courage,something he was unfamiliar with, he walked to the door.

_Remember Draco,_ he thought to himself, _if you fail tonight, youfail more then your father. This is what you’ve always wanted; don’t falternow._

 

He opened the door and walkedinto the candlelit room, shadows flickered everywhere.

 

“Hello Draco,” a soft,feminine voice called out from somewhere. “It’s so good to see you again.”

 

“Who are you?” Draco foundhimself asking the darkness.

 

“Don’t you recognize me? DearDraco, dear, sweet Draco. You are so incredibly naïve. Didn’t Lucius tell youwhom you would be meeting tonight?” The voice was soft, like a soft, gentlebreeze in the night.

 

“No, he simply said I was toenter this room and do as I was instructed,” Draco spat, suddenly fed up withthe air of mystery. He wanted this done, whatever it was.

 

“Ah," the voice answeredwith a laugh. "Lucius and his games, he certainly does enjoy them.”

 

And then the darknessrevealed a form to go with the voice. It was Ginny Weasley.

 

“Weasley? What on earth are you doing here?” Draco nearlyshouted out in surprise. What kind of game was going on here?

 

“The same as you, dear Draco,serving our Lord and Master,” Ginny answered with such a serene yet wickedsmile on her face. As she looked at him, he felt a chill drive down his spine.

 

“But... But...” Dracosputtered.

 

“But... But...” Ginnymimicked. “Honestly Draco, you’re more a disgrace then I would have thought youcapable of being.”

 

He ignored the snide remarkand asked the question on the tip of his tongue.

 

“How? Why? Don’t you dare tell me you’re willingly servinghim?” Draco hissed the last part, for fear of being overheard.

 

“Oh, I wasn’t. Not at first,”Ginny mused, removing the paisley colored robe she had been wearing. Dracofound himself suddenly and inexplicably aroused. Standing before him was GinnyWeasley, wearing nothing but matching green bra and panties with midnight bluestockings. 

 

“It took some time you see,”Ginny continued, as she glided across the room and came to a halt standing infront of him. 

 

“But in the end I saw theerrors of my ways,” She stopped to smile, “I realized how wrong I had been forall those years.”

 

Draco was barely listening toher. He couldn’t help it; he found himself taking in her feminine form and wasintoxicated with it. He wanted her, and he wanted her now. Only the disciplinehis father had instilled in him as a young boy kept him rooted in the presentand his emotions under any sort of control.

 

“We struck an arrangement,”she was saying, “the Dark Lord, your father and I. After several days ofdeliberation, and countless hours of childish screaming on my part, we made abargain. I would agree to serve, and in return I would not be killed.”

 

“You’re joking Weasley! TheDark Lord does not bargain!” Draco spat.

 

“Oh really? Then I must have misunderstood,” Ginny said withsincere innocence. She stuck her arm forward and he saw it, as clearly as ifthe room were bathed in sunlight. There on her left forearm was the Dark Mark,burning bright and fearsomely on her flesh. 

 

“You see Draco, I understandour Lord. I know what he’s capable of doing. Do you?”

 

Draco blinked. 

_How could this be? Whyhadn’t he been told? What was going on?_

 

“Why?” Was the only word hewas capable of saying.

 

“Why what?” Ginny asked, grinning like a panther that was aboutto feast on its prey.

 

“What’s going on hereWeasley? I don’t have time for games,” Draco spat fighting deep inside toregain some control over himself and the situation hefound himself in.

 

“Oh, but I do my dear. I mostcertainly do,” Ginny purred.

 

“But come, come sit down.We’re old friends you and I, aren’t we? We shouldn’t stand on formality.”

 

Draco felt her take his handin hers and lead him across the room. A voice in the back of his head told himhe should stand fast and not give up control so freely. But the shock of thesituation was overwhelming him and it was impossible to refuse.

 

As he walked across the room,he found himself standing before a bed covered in what he thought was the mostoutlandish covers he could imagine. Satin sheets hugged the mattress whilemounds of pillows in numerous hues of green and red covered the bed. He felthimself sitting down and the Weasley whore sitting down behind him. 

_Whore? Where did that comefrom? Because she’s dressed like one, that’s why._

 

“Now Draco, I’m sure you’llappreciate that our lord has many plans and intrigues in store for hisenemies,” Ginny purred to him. He shivered again as he felt her warm breathblow past his ear. 

 

“Of course I do, what do youtake me for? Some noble Gryffindor prat who’s too blind tosee what’s right in front of me?” Draco spat out in an ugly attempt toassert himself.

 

“I would be careful Draco.Please remember that I, despite appearances, am still a noble Gryffindor prat.And that your fate at this moment lies firmly in my hands,” Ginny said, as ifcorrecting a child. "Lucius did tell you what the price of failure wouldbe, didn't he?"

 

Stifling the urge to strikeout, Draco hissed his reply. "Yes."

 

"Good boy," Ginnypurred.

 

“So tell me why I’m herethen, and cease wasting my time,” Draco was irritated now; the girl was beingdifficult on purpose.

 

“You are here, my dear andprecious Draco, to assist in the culmination of our Lord’s plan,” He heard hersay, and then gave a start as he felt her fingers tracing up and down his back.

 

“And what plan is that?” Hespat out, ignoring the tingling sensation floating through his body as shecontinued her ministrations on his flesh.

 

“Why, immortality of course.Or were you thinking I had dressed like this for something as mundane as mugglebaiting?” Ginny drawled out, her voice laced with sarcasm.

 

“Immortality?” Draco whispered in response.

 

“Bah! Of course immortality!What else is there you simmering fool?” She backhanded him in the side of thehead.

 

“But how?” Draco could feel his heart beating. Despite hisloyalties, he had always thought that THAT particular desire of Voldemort wasquite beyond anyone’s grasp. Even now, he felt his blood on fire at thepossibility.

 

“Oh, how you would like toknow,” Ginny was purring now, in a fashion eerily similar to his AuntBellatrix, this similarity was remarkable.

 

“I would!” Draco gasped,barely able to control his emotions.

 

“It’s simple my dear. It isof course, a creation of our Dark Lord, a ritual of his own design,” she saidslowly. The eager anticipation on her voice was intoxicating, and yet Dracofound himself dreading what he knew he was about to hear. He heard her inhalesoftly before continuing. 

 

“At its core, the ritualrequires a potion, specially brewed, containing the magical essence of all hisfollowers, condensed into a blood sacrifice from one who would willingly gathertheir offerings.”

 

“What do you mean magicalessence?” Draco was nervously anticipating her answer. His mind was churningwith possibilities and he guessed at how she might respond.

 

“I mean, dear Draco, charmingDraco, loyal Draco, that a charm was placed on me amonth ago. In a month it will expire, and in that time I must gather a samplingof the magical essence from each and every one of our lord’s loyal followers.”Ginny was now rubbing herself against his backside now, and he found himself onfire, his skin was alive with the tingling sensation of stimulation. 

 

“But this essence, how do youcollect it?” Draco asked again, he could feel the anticipation on his voice.

 

“My, we certainly are blindtonight Draco. How do you think it will be collected? Tonight in this chamber,you will make love to me, and in the process, thanks to the charm our mastercast upon me, part of your magical powers will be poured into me as you reachyour climax. A month from now, my blood will be harvested to brew the potionused in the ritual,” She paused here, as if to consider a stray thought. 

 

“Your father was first andyou shall be one of the last,” There was smugness to her voice that Draco couldnot help but notice.

 

And then her words actuallyregistered, _‘Your father was first'_

 

“Myfather?” Draco growled in shockand surprise.

 

She simply laughed in return.

 

“Of courseyour father. You don’t think youwould be first did you? You didn’t think you’d be the only one?” She wrappedher arms around his chest and clamped down, her head resting on his shoulder. 

 

“I’ve had them all. Lucius,Nott, Avery, Rastaban, Rodolphus, Antonin, Dolohov, Jugson, Rockwood,Bellatrix.” 

 

Draco squirmed at this andfelt his dinner rising up in his stomach.  

 

“Bellatrix?!?!?” Draco exclaimed, not bothering to disguise his shockand disgust.

 

Ginny laughed again andtightened her hold, making the nausea in Draco's stomach feel even more intenseas it threatened to overwhelm him.

 

“Of course,Bellatrix! She is one of ourLord’s most faithful followers you know. The mechanics of it all were a bittricky to figure out at first, but we did manage things in the end. It wasquite invigorating to be with her. She’s quite a kicker you see, bit of a bitertoo.”

 

His heart was racing andDraco felt uncertainty creep into his heart. 

_What have I gotten myselfinto? How do I get myself out of it? Do I even want to?_

 

“Now, now, no need to worry,”Ginny was purring like a feral cat now. “Pansy had no compunction overperforming her required task. Neither did Crabbe or Goyle, so why should you?”She moved herself into his lap and pushed him backward onto the bed. 

 

“After all, it’s not likeyour mother had a problem with this either.”

 

Draco tried to scream interror, but not even for the life of himself could hemanage to find his voice as he watched Ginny reach behind her back and start tounclasp her bra.


End file.
